


Lonely Tuning

by NozomiMizore



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, gay ppl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiMizore/pseuds/NozomiMizore
Summary: Eichi and Keito have a childish argument, leading Eichi to tell Keito to sleep on the couch. Keito complies, but neither can fall asleep without the other.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Lonely Tuning

Keito huffed, running his hand through his hair and carrying a blanket in the other. He and Eichi had gotten into some petty argument, over Keito telling him _no, Eichi, fast food isn’t good for you to eat twice a week, you’re sick_ and the like. Eichi got mad and told Keito to go sleep on the couch the night. Knowing there was no point in arguing further, Keito submitted. 

He stared down at the couch. They had gone with something a little less practical, since when they weren’t doing work or idol activities, usually they were in bed. Keito sighed. His already poor sleep schedule would be disrupted even more by sleeping on what was basically a _rock_. 

Resigning, he turned the light to the living room off and laid on the couch, putting the blanket above him. He rested his head on his arm, trying to get comfortable. The couch was cold, the blanket not doing much to warm him up any either. 

He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable on the couch. Keito couldn’t even lay out fully, having to tuck his legs in. He _knew_ he’d wake up with cramps and cold, but Eichi was being a brat. Keito, the enabler, let a grown man get away with acting like a child. He figured he should really stop, but when Eichi batted his pretty eyelashes and showed anger at Keito, he couldn’t help but comply. It was rather troublesome. 

Keito continued to toss and turn, the couch a little warmer, but still couldn’t fall asleep. He knew the real reason, usually Keito had a penchant for falling asleep anywhere. He blamed it on the couch, but he really knew it was because he wasn’t in bed with Eichi, and Eichi was _right there_ , just a few feet away. 

He wondered what time it was. Eichi usually slept early, would he mind if Keito went back to bed? Surely if Keito explained it the next morning Eichi wouldn’t care. Eichi might’ve even have forgotten by then. Keito pulled the blanket off himself, once again exposed to the cold night chill. He put his glasses back on and went back to his and Eichi’s bedroom. 

Putting his ear up to the door, he didn’t hear anything inside. Hopefully Eichi really was asleep. Carefully turning the knob, Keito opened the door, the dark room expanding for him. He could barley make out the bundled form of Eichi under the comforter. Stepping softly and quietly to the bed, he saw Eichi was on Keito’s side, face buried in his pillow. He sighed. Eichi was really incorrigible, forcing Keito out of _their_ room and then sleeping on Keito’s side of the bed. 

Keito went to Eichi’s side of the bed, then, pulling back the comforter slowly so he could get in as well. Laying down, it felt like salvation, the warmth of the bed infinitely better than the chilly apartment. He buried his face in Eichi’s pillow. It smelt like him. Although he wouldn’t be able to hold Eichi tonight due to him not even supposed to be in bed, this would do. Putting his glasses on Eichi’s night table, Keito turned to face Eichi, and, instead of his back, saw two light blue eyes. Awake. Staring right at Keito. Keito let out an indignant sound of surprise. 

“Eichi, why are you awake?” Keito whispered, knowing there was no point with Eichi awake. 

“Why are you in bed?” Eichi asked, avoiding Keito’s question. 

“Ah-“ Keito looked away. “I couldn’t sleep! You know that couch isn’t a bed, yet you insist I sleep there over a childish argument!” 

Eichi chuckled, reaching out and grabbing Keito’s hand. “You look so less intimidating without your glasses. If you must know, I couldn’t sleep either.” 

“Why’s that?” Keito asked, hoping it was the same reason as him. 

Eichi turned away from Keito, the pink on his cheeks barley able to be seen in the dark. His voiced dropped, almost inaudible in the complete silence. “I couldn’t sleep without you...this side of the bed smells like you.” Eichi’s voice trailed off, and Keito had to strain to hear it. It made him smile and blush. 

“Really? That’s why I couldn’t sleep out there too, honestly. It’s hard to fall asleep without you when you’re _right there_ , only a short distance away. Rather incorrigible of you to make some childish deal when you know you would not have won with it, either.” Keito was softly smiling, his free hand going up to Eichi’s cheek. It felt warm and alive, and Keito loved it. Slowly, savoring the moment, Keito brought their faces together, giving Eichi a chaste kiss before pulling away. 

Eichi smiled at Keito, and Keito gave the same smile back. “Before you lecture me for being a brat, let’s go to bed,” Eichi said, dragging Keito closer to him and burying himself in Keito’s neck. Keito laughed, giving Eichi a slight ‘mhm’ before running a hand through his long hair. The two fell asleep like that, the childish argument from earlier completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe if u wanna interact or anything my Ig is Rin.omiiii and my twt is RinTyrant 💚💛~~


End file.
